Moments
by LizzieG3
Summary: Life is defined by a series of moments. Follow Tony Dinozzo as these moments come together to set the stage for what will one day lead him to the happiness he has always wanted, yet never fully had. ZIVA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moments

Author: Elizabeth

Pairings: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Dramedy

Summary: Life is defined by a series of moments. Follow Tony Dinozzo as these moments come together to set the stage for what will one day lead him to the happiness he has always wanted, yet never fully had.

A/N: I wanted to explore how Tony was dealing with his life after the end of season 6. The idea came from envisioning Tony working on rebuilding a car in the same way Gibbs does his boat.

-This story takes place in September assuming the finale took place in May. I am writing with the idea that Ziva is back at NCIS however she was saved. She is working with the team again, but her and Tony's relationship is still damaged. In later chapters I will address more about her and the other characters of the show.

Spoilers: All of season 6 is game, and I reserve the right to work in season 7 spoilers and eventually actual episodes as we get closure to the premiere.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. The official law enforcement agency is property of the Marines (oh-rah!) and the U.S. Navy. The creatively awesome show and its characters are Property of Donald Bellisario and CBS.

Chapter 1

Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo stepped out of the cool September weather and into his quiet house. It had been another long week at work, and he was looking forward to the promised weekend off.

He bypassed the various boxes he had yet to unpack and headed straight to the fridge. After accessing that the food fairy had yet to visit, Tony grabbed the nearest beer and after popping the top off leaned against the sink. As he slowly sipped out of the bottle, he allowed his gaze to travel around the room.

Unbeknownst to anyone at NCIS, his father, or really anyone other then his dead Uncle Clive, and his lawyer, about six months ago he came into _a lot_ of money.

After a conversation with Gibbs while waiting for the call to confirm his inheritance, he decided to hide his unexpected windfall. When Gibbs questioned whether he was thinking about leaving NCIS when he came into this potential money, Tony decided he would rather not be put in the position of people questioning his decision to stay or go. He grew up wealthy, and even after 20 years of living at barely middle class, he found that he was still judged as a spoiled rich kid. He knew like few others that money definitely couldn't buy Happiness, and he would prefer to not be judged by money ever again.

And while he would never admit it to anyone, the fact that Gibbs thought he would actually leave NCIS over money really hurt. It was at that time he decided to keep his money a secret and continue living as if his bank account didn't jump up a couple, well more then a couple, zeros.

Not to say he lived as a pauper by any means. At first he bought small, some new suits, a new TV, and of course added to his already extensive DVD collection. But then he decided to go a little bigger.

Tony decided to buy a house. Since he was twelve, he had lived in dorms, and later apartments. For most of those years roommates had been apart of the living space.

The first time he had been able to live without a roommate had been a happy day in his life. He enjoyed his independence more then he ever thought he would.

While the apartments had been fine for a while, Tony decided that it was time to invest in a house that may one day become a home.

When Tony began his initial house hunt, he considered houses with a basement. That is until he found the perfect house, with a garage.

Just about anyone who met him and Gibbs would say how alike they were. And even though they did share many of the same characteristics, Tony never saw himself building a boat in his basement.

But like Gibbs he liked working with his hands and found the idea of building something from the ground up oddly rewarding. The minute he saw the garage he knew immediately the house was everything he needed.

The rest of the house wasn't exactly shabby. It was a two story, 4 bed room, 2 and a half bath. The spacious living room was big enough to house his large entertainment system and extensive DVD collection. Along with a state of the art kitchen and comfortable living room, the house also had a huge library complete with a spiral staircase. Tony splurged and upgraded all of the appliances and fixtures and purchased all new furniture. If he ever got around to unpacking the rest of his stuff the house would be great.

Well at least he thought it would be. Tony had officially moved into the house in late April, and after five months he had yet to have any house guests. He wasn't sure of the reaction he would get, and decided to postpone as long as possible. The time was coming soon when he would have to revel his new living arrangements, as his NCIS co workers were beginning to get suspicious.

With one last swallow of his beer, Tony placed the empty bottle in the sink and headed up to his room to change.

He quickly switched out his work suit for an old Baltimore PD shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Heading back down stairs Tony flipped on his stereo waiting until he heard the familiar voice of Elvis Costello. Making sure it was loud enough he stepped into his haven, the garage.

As he entered the garage he looked at the reason it had became his sanctuary. In the center of the room was a '69 Mustang. Or at least it would be when he finished building her. She was his pride and joy, and his every free moment was put into completing her.

Shortly after he moved into his house, Tony began scoping out the nearest salvage yards for the perfect car to rebuild. He spent months looking, but had very little free time to travel far outside the D.C. area. During his recovery after what he privately had come to think of as 'the incident' he had more time to really search. When he came across this baby in a salvage yard in North Carolina, it was love at first sight.

Tony had to completely take the car apart before he could begin rebuilding. Since he happened to still be recovering at the time it had taken a little longer than he thought it would. Since then he had already put a small fortune into the car for various parts even though he wasn't even close to being finished. But regardless of all that he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

He now understood why Gibbs spent so much time building his boats, it was oddly therapeutic. It was in the moments he was alone in his garage he was really able to let go of his façade and relax. It was only here that he was able to feel completely at ease and let his troubles slide away.

With mainly only the frame of the car in tacked, Tony had decided it would be a good idea to work on rebuilding the engine before he dove into working on the body some more. Grabbing another beer from the mini fridge next to his work table he set to work screw driver in hand.

As he delved into the mystery that was the engine, Tony let his mind wander to what led him to this point in his life.

* * * * *

That's it for the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Depending on how well everyone likes it I would like to take this story far and eventually add character interaction, dialogue, action and much more.

Please review and let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moments

Author: Elizabeth

Pairings: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Dramedy

Summary: Life is defined by a series of moments. Follow Tony Dinozzo as these moments come together to set the stage for what will one day lead him to the happiness he has always wanted, yet never fully had.

A/N: I wanted to explore how Tony was dealing with his life after the end of season 6. The idea came from envisioning Tony working on rebuilding a car in the same way Gibbs does his boat.

-This story takes place in September assuming the finale took place in May. I am writing with the idea that Ziva is back at NCIS however she was saved. She is working with the team again, but her and Tony's relationship is still damaged. In later chapters I will address more about her and the other characters of the show.

Spoilers: All of season 6 is game, and I reserve the right to work in season 7 spoilers and eventually actual episodes as we get closure to the premiere.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. The official law enforcement agency is property of the Marines (oh-rah!) and the U.S. Navy. The creatively awesome show and its characters are Property of Donald Bellisario and CBS.

Chapter 2

5 weeks after his confrontation with one Michael Rifkin, Tony was finally cleared for full duty. Unfortunately, even though his arm and other superficial injuries had healed, his life remained broken. As he worked at rebuilding his car, he replayed the moment he pulled the trigger that ended Rifkin's life. While he may not have realized it at that given time, in that instance his life was changed forever.

In his thirty-five years, ok so it was closer to thirty-eight, Tony could count on one hand those moments in his life that effectively changed his life, whether they were for better or worse.

That first life changing moment happened when he was only eleven. Tony had been away at camp when he got the call. His mother wrapped her car around a tree after a little too much to drink at the Country Club. His father, Niccolo, hadn't been with her. No, instead Papa Dinozzo was in the Hampton's with his personal assistant.

Niccolo decided shortly after the funeral that Tony was too much to handle and soon Tony found himself shipped to Rhode Island Military Academy. Other then the occasion holiday Tony saw very little of his father over the years. Summers he usually was sent back to camp, or if he was lucky he tagged along with a friend somewhere. Holidays were similar and he usually just stayed at the academy or went home with a buddy. It was during those times Tony liked the most. For at least a few days Tony allowed himself to pretend he was part of a family that loved and wanted him.

While his childhood wasn't always ideal at the best of times, it was with the moment his Mother died that ended any semblance of a family he once had.

But Tony did what he did best. He put on a smile and laughed through the pain.

His next life changing moment was during the final four, the last basketball game he would ever play in full capacity. It was his senior year and he was having the season of his life and was looking to go pro. Tony had a few offers, but had promised himself that he would finish college completely before he made the final decision.

The final decision was made for him though when during the final quarter of the last game an over zealous power guard used a little to much power sending Tony to the floor and ending his career.

After three major surgeries and almost a year of physical therapy, Tony regained almost all use of his leg. While it was enough to go about life normally and even partake in many of his more physical activities, he would never be well enough to play Basketball professionally. Even if he found a team that would take him, one badly placed hit to his knee could potentially cause lasting damage, and Tony wasn't willing to risk it.

During his recovery Tony looked into possible careers. After 8 years of military school, he quickly decided against joining the Armed forces. He considered teaching P.E. but the thought of dealing with hormonal teenagers day in and day out made him quickly change his mind.

Tony was beginning to consider his father's offer of coming to work for the family business when he met Harry. Harry Taylor was a Veteran cop who had been had a hip replacement and was under going physical therapy along with Tony. He would come in everyday to physical therapy with another story for Tony about the good ol' days. Soon these stories become the highlight of Tony's life and he looked forward to hearing more about Harry's life as a cop.

He also found that he was figuring out the cases before Harry finished explaining them. Harry began suggesting that Tony go to the academy.

"Tony my boy. You have a quick mind, an eye for detail and you know how and when to ask the right question. I also have never met anyone who was able to read people better than you. In my book that makes a good investigator. With a little training you could be one of the best."

Aside from sports and his way with the ladies, Tony couldn't remember the last time anyone acknowledged that he was good at anything. So with those encouraging thoughts in his head, he applied to the Illinois police academy.

His decision not only set his life on the path towards the life he now knew, it also was the final nail in the coffin of his relationship with his father. Niccolo was only tolerant on Tony when he was considering following in his footsteps. When Tony decided on law enforcement, Niccolo completed the disinheritance.

So began his career in law enforcement, and what he began to consider his defining term. Anthony Dinozzo, law enforcement. Regardless of whatever else was going on in his life, Tony knew he was a cop.

In one moment that many may consider to be the worst moment of his life, an unsuspecting knee injury ended up leading Tony to the one thing he could count on in his life.

The third life altering moment in Anthony Dinozzo's life happened while standing on a roof top. One moment he was smiling, feeling relief for accomplishing a mission well done, and the next, he had blood on his face.

As he starred down at the dead body of Caitlin Todd, he was once again reminded just how quickly a moment really was, and how within a moment lives were changed forever.

Just as he did as a child, Tony found himself hiding behind a smile, a witty retort and a sarcastic comment. It was only on those nights alone in his apartment, and now here in his garage, when he aloud himself to feel the pain of the loss of not only his partner but of the false sense of security he had fallen into since joining NCIS.

No one went into law enforcement without knowing the risks involved. But until that moment Tony had been lucky enough to have not lost a partner.

With Caitlin Todd's death Tony lost a little of himself and in turn had to hide behind his façade a little more.

With loss comes life, or at least that's a quote someone or the other came up with one day.

In this case two lives came into Tony's that day. Jennifer Shepard and Ziva David. Unbeknownst to him at the time, their arrivals into his life would eventually lead to their exits from his life and his the last two life changing moments…

* * * * *

That's it for chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter will finish up the 'moments' and lead into how Tony and the team are dealing in the present.

Please read and review and let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Moments

Author: Elizabeth

Pairings: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Dramedy

Summary: Life is defined by a series of moments. Follow Tony Dinozzo as these moments come together to set the stage for what will one day lead him to the happiness he has always wanted, yet never fully had.

-This story takes place in September assuming the finale took place in May. I am writing with the idea that Ziva is back at NCIS however she was saved. She is working with the team again, but her and Tony's relationship is still damaged..

Spoilers: All of season 6 is game, and I reserve the right to work in season 7 spoilers and eventually actual episodes as we get closure to the premiere.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. The official law enforcement agency is property of the Marines (oh-rah!) and the U.S. Navy. The creatively awesome show and its characters are Property of Donald Bellisario and CBS.

A/N: Thanks to anyone who is reading, and a special thanks to meb, Lisa, Ellyn, Torra Jhed, sickgrrl, Autumn Gray, luvmytony, and Semperfineverforget for taking the time to review!!!

Getting a positive review is one of the most rewarding feelings for any writer.

Dedicated to the 1st Battalion, 1st Marines, 1st Marine Division of Vietnam whose reunion I just attended with my dad. Semper Fi to all, oh-rah!

Chapter 3

Tony reached for his beer taking another sip. He held the bottle up staring through the darkened glass intently swirling the remaining liquid around.

A psychologist would have a field day with Tony, and not just because of his 'daddy issues'. He vaguely recalled his psychology 101 class and the chapter that covered behaviorism. It sure would explain how the mere thought of one Jenny Sheppard brought out his desire to drink.

Directly following the director's death, Tony found that he was only able to handle the pain by numbing it and living through the haze of alcohol. He managed to keep the alcohol at bay during work hours, but once he was assigned to agent afloat he found the need to be numb all of the time. During his last week prior to shipping out, he was sure he spent more time drunk then sober. While Tony hated to admit it, being stuck on a ship for four months was more effective then an AA meeting. By the time he was able to come home he found the need to drink less, and switched his Dewar's out for a six pack.

With a sigh, he lowered the bottle back to his lips draining what remained in one gulp. Tony effortlessly chucked the empty bottle into the trashcan in the corner and reached into the mini fridge for another beer. He aligned the bottle cap with the edge of his work table, and with one precise hit successfully removed the cap.

'Who said four years in a Frat house taught him nothing,' Tony thought humorlessly.

Fully aware of where his thoughts were leading, Tony took a long pull of his beer before putting his bottle down and resuming his work on the engine.

Director Jenny Sheppard, another woman in his life that let him down. But to be fair in the end he let her down to.

During her first year as director, that's all she really was to him The Director of NCIS. That and another mystery from Gibbs's past. It wasn't until Gibbs had his mid-life crisis, could he call it that, when he began to regard Jenny in a different light. When she allowed him to stay on as team leader even though she could have easily chosen someone else, he secretly felt honored. Here was the director of NCIS and she had enough faith in him to lead the MCRT.

And when she approached him shortly after he took over about a secret op, he jumped at the opportunity to prove himself.

In the absence of Gibbs and unable to ask the remaining members of his team for help, Jenny became a confidant for him. Ziva, McGee and the others were having a hard enough time accepting his position of authority. The last thing he wanted was to show them even a moment of weakness. He saved those moments for the confines of her office. There, the two formed an easy alliance and even somewhat of a friendship where they could turn to one another for advice, encouragement, and even to blow off a little stem. Tony really valued having her as a friend.

When Gibb's returned much of that changed. She no longer needed him to fill that void, and he in turn threw himself into both his day, and more often then not night job, as well as his undercover work. It wasn't until he was far too involved in the Benoit/ La Grenouille fiasco that he began to see that his op was more of a personal vendetta of the Directors, and less about catching a dangerous arms dealer. But even after it all blew up, literally, in his face, he and Jenny held onto the semblance of the relationship they formed over that one summer.

As he nursed his hurt over Jeanne secretly, and she lived with the knowledge of her disease in silence, the two would still meet for the occasional lunch or dinner enjoying the company of one another.

Tony knew why she didn't tell him, but it still hurt that Jenny felt like she couldn't confide in him the truth about her failing health. If he had been aware of her situation, maybe then he would have realized that she was playing with borrowed time and was ready to go out guns blazing. If he only realized at the time her intent he never would have left her alone.

During that trip to LA, Tony had one job. Keep the Director of NCIS safe and he blew his protection detail. Even with the logic that it was her mistake ten years previously, and that it was her choice to go out fighting, didn't make her death on his watch okay in his book. Her blood was on his hands. He failed as team leader, he failed at his op, and he failed at keeping his friend alive.

That moment when he decided to let her go off on her own, listening to her orders instead of doing his job, not only ended her life, but changed his life as he knew it as well. When Vance took over and split the team up, their dynamic was forever altered. Even when they all were reunited it wasn't what it once was. McGee got his own taste of leadership, Ziva found a new partner, and Tony found that his demons couldn't always be held back by a smile. The easy comradeship they once had was gone. The friendship, familiarity, acceptance and most importantly the trust was strained at best. His surrogate family was no more.

Maybe if Jenny never died, Vance wouldn't have taken over, splitting up the team, his family. If the team had stayed together, then Ziva wouldn't have left and she never would have gotten involved with Rivkin.

Instead maybe she would have been more interested in listening to Tony's concerns over the guy and not clouded by her relationship with the big bad Mossad Man Michael. And maybe if Tony was less interested in Ziva's relationship with Mossad Man he would have been more concerned with arresting the bad guy and not in protecting Ziva from herself. He never would have come to her apartment, he never would got into a pissing match with Rivkin, and he never would have ended up in a fight for his life.

Sometime during their separation the trust between Tony and Ziva seemed to disappeared. If Ziva would have confided in him, he never would have gone behind her back. And if Tony trusted her he never would have let the situation get as out of hand as it did and had faith that she would do what was right in the end.

Maybe if the two had discussed the situation they could have worked it out. Instead his life was once again changed in that moment.

That moment when he pulled the trigger on his gun. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could still hear the sound of the gunshots shattering his illusions of a happily ever after.

* * * * *

That's all for chapter three, and hopefully the end of the depressing inner monologue of Tony. For all those waiting for him to start actually dealing with everyone else, it's on the way!

I'm open to any suggestions in both improving the story, my writing and also what you would like to see in the coming chapters. Usually my writing is far more cheerful, happy and silly (like in My Circle) so in time the story will begin reflecting more of that style.

Thanks for reading, and please Review!!


End file.
